In my Russian Pat. No. 85694 of June 25, 1950, I disclosed a device including a pair of hollow annular members mounted to rotate on a common axis at right angles to a principal axis of rotation, the two members being rotatably supported on a support member rotatable on the principal axis, with bevel gears carried by the two members being meshed with a stationary bevel gear and with a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet being arranged to communicate with the space on the interior of the two members. When the carrier member is rotated both of the two annular members rotate in synchronism about the two axes and so-called "Coriolis" forces act on the fluid inside the two members. Such Coriolis forces cause the fluid to move from the inlet to the outlet when power is applied to cause the aforesaid movements of the members. If, on the other hand, pressurized fluid is supplied to the inlet, the device will be driven to operate as an engine.
The device of my aforesaid patent has limitations in that relatively high rotational and fluid velocities are required, especially with respect to operation as an engine to obtain a substantial power output to drive a load.
Conventional reciprocating engines and pumps require crank shafts and cam shafts and are generally complex with respect to construction, operation and manufacture. They also are not smooth in operation and produce substantial vibrations and noise. Other types, such as rotary engines, avoid some of the disadvantages of reciprocating engines but introduce other problems especially with regard to obtaining effective seals to surfaces of complex contour.